Safe and Sound
by Brucasalways96
Summary: After a hunt, the boys run into a small town girl with a rough past, and pick her up. Can she tag along and help on the hunts? Or just get herself caught in the middle? And what happens when one of the Winchester boys falls for the new women?
1. Chapter 1

"Seriously Dean, you need new hobbies." Sam said as the pair of hunters slid into the black Impala  
"Hey! My hobbies are just fine thank you very much. Women and alcohol are great partners."  
"Okay. Just saying"  
"Well you can 'just say' all the back to Stanford then." Dean retorted and mumbled 'nerd' under his breath

Sam paused and looked at his older brother,

"That made no sense… at all."  
"Shut up." He smacked Sam across the arm  
"Jerk."  
"Bitch."

Dean turned the volume up on his old Kansas album and started to rock out while Sam just stared at him in disbelief.

"What? Let loose Sammy! We're in our 20's… Let me live Sammy boy!" Dean laughed and turned to face his brother  
"I do have fun. I have plenty."  
"Yeah, well you do know that that studying and research don't count as fun, right?" he smiled ta his younger brother  
"Ha-ha Dean. You're too funny for me to handle, " he could hear him mumble something along the lines of 'well duh' under his breath, but didn't press on the comment,  
"Just let me have fun the way I wan– DUDE! WATCH OUT!" Sam abruptly screamed from the passenger seat

The Impala came to a screeching halt when Dean turned to see that he was headed straight for a young girl. She couldn't have been more than 5 feet from the car when it stopped. The two brothers turned to each other

"What the hell?" they said in unison and got out of the Chevrolet  
"Umm, hello? Miss? Are you okay? Dean asked walking towards the young girl, when she turned to face him  
"Yes! I'm just fine. No thanks to either of you. Are you visually impaired or just too damn stupid to see a girl crossing the road…?" when Dean smiled and opened his mouth, she spoke again, "No, save it. I really couldn't care less about what you have to say." And she turned around to leave  
"Hey! Where are you going?" Sam yelled to stop her  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe where I was headed before I was so kindly interrupted. Oh thanks for not killing me by the way. I really like my heart beating."

Dean could tell that he liked this girl. Something about her intrigued him. Something about her was different.

"You gotta name?" he asked, ignoring her comment.  
"A name? What is this 'name' you speak of?" She had a puzzled look on her face before she smiled

_'Her smile is perfect." _That was the only thought flooding Dean's mind.

"Very funny."  
"It's Sophie."  
"Does she want a ride? Do you want a ride?" Sam moved up next to his brother

The pair looked at her. She took a step forward, but then stopped herself.  
"I shouldn't"  
Dean looked at Sam, and back to Sophie, then smiled,

"Get in smartass."  
She didn't move.  
"Come on. We won't kill ya. We're not monsters. Jeez." Both boys laughed under their breathes at this phrase.

_'Ahh, if only she knew the irony of that sentence."_

Sophie walked over to the car and got in.  
"Thank you…uhh…. "  
"I'm Sam. That's Dean. The grouch."  
"Hey! I'm no grouch. Don't listen to him. I'm a party in a person." He smiled in the review mirror and smacked Sam again  
"Sam and Dean. Dean and Sam." She waited, "Like the Winchesters?"  
Both boys froze.  
"Umm, who wants to know?" Sam turned around and faced the new girl sitting in their backseat  
"Oh! No! Don't worry, I'm not anything. Here, see?" she pulled out and bottle of water with a rosary and salt on the bottom and drank it and after, she cut her finger with a silver knife that's he pulled from her bag, "No monsters here." She laughed remembering Sam's comment earlier.

Sam was the first one to talk.

"So a hunter huh? What… How…."  
She laughed  
"Everyone knows the Winchester boys."  
"Ha-Ha, You sure?" Sam smiled  
"Sure as hell. Everyone knows not to mess with them. You hurt one, the other'll be on your ass 'till the day you die."  
The brothers looked at each other and laughed  
"Damn straight." Dean said, "So, you hunt? What? Are you like 13?"  
Dean turned around  
"Ha-Ha, very funny grandpa. Try 20." She could hear him mumble _'grandpa?'_ under his breath  
"Shutcha mouth. I'm no more than 3 years older than you. Sure as hell no grandpa."  
"Yeah. Yeah. I totally get it...Pops."  
Sam's laughter roared through the car, but he calmed himself before asking Sophie a question  
"You gotta place you're staying?  
She paused  
"Umm, yeah. Mhm."  
Dean snorted,  
"Bus stops don't count." he waited, " We've been doing this job a while sweetheart. Ya can't fool us."  
"I never said anything about bus stops!" she paused and looked down, " Gas stations are nice too."  
Again, Dean snorted  
"Yeah, for infections. You're staying with us."  
"I couldn't. We just met!"  
"Come on. Any hunter's family." Sam joined in  
"I guess, but only for the night! Then I'm gone!" Sophie smiled  
" You know, I don't know about you. Just hopping into two random guy's car and spending the night with them. How do you know we won't kill ya?" Dean laughed  
She looked around and sighed while looking out the window.  
"I guess you're right. I don't know. But if you try, I'll gut you both."  
The laughing stopped immediately. The only sound to be heard was the gentle purr of the impala  
"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" she suddenly laughed and turned towards the boys  
"Hunter's humor. Hilarious. Really." Sam said  
She laughed, and went back to stare out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie was asleep on Dean's bed and the brothers were sitting at the table in their kitchen, just looking at her. Dean was the first to talk

"All joking aside man, what if she isn't what she says she is? If she really with someone, _something_ else? Trying to kill us." He turned to face Sam  
"She did all that stuff in the car Dean."  
"Yeah, but she could be human and working for someone."  
Sam sighed,  
"Yeah man, but she doesn't seem all gong-ho for us does she?  
Dean looked back at the sleeping girl and sighed before returning to meet Sam's gaze.  
"Yeah. But I gotta take precautions, you know? I can't take any chances. She could be a psychotic, killing, monster, for all I know."

Both boys turned around when they heard a small cough, to see Sophie sitting upright on the bed, staring at them

"Oh…uh… we thought you were asleep." Dean said with an apologetic tone  
Sam cleared his throat  
"So how did you even get into all this? I mean… if you really are a hunter."  
"Well for one, I really am a hunter. Wasn't lying there." She said as she made her way over to the empty chair next to Sam, " And my name really is Sophie. Sophie Pentway. And I'm not a psychotic, killing, monster." She glared at Dean  
"You're not answering the question." Dean's tone was serious and Sam nodded in agreement.  
"If you're smart ass of a brother over there would shut his pie hole, I could answer your god damn question." Sophie clearly said to Sam, and Dean rolled his eyes  
"About 4 years ago, I was supposed to be at home, some family game night crap, that at the time, I thought was the lamest thing ever. But now, I'd give anything to have another."

She paused, then quickly continued,  
"I ditched my parents and younger sister to go to some stupid party, with some stupid guy for some stupid girls birthday. My family was pissed and was yelling at me, so I told them I hated them and left. I got back at like 2:30 am, piss drunk, so I thought I was imagining the police cars and ambulances. But then they started to bring out the body bags. And I guess I kinda woke up when I had to identify the bodies… or what was left of them at least." She stopped, took a deep breath, and looked up.  
"Was it…" Sam asked weerily  
"My parents and little sister, yeah. They were mauled by a bear. At least that was the story. Haha mauled by a bear in their own house. You ever heard of a bear that can unlock doors and walk into people's bedrooms without making a single thing out of place? Yeah, me either. So after all the crime scene shit was over I went back in and looked over everything. There was a tooth under my sisters bed, so I did some research. About three months later, I found what it was… or what I thought it was. So I got everything together that I needed, or that I read I needed and left town. I didn't have any family left. Found the damn thing about 6 months after that. Down in Austin." She laughed, " a damn werewolf killed my family. Hahah, you would told me that before, I would have checked you into a mental hospital myself." She finished her story and the room was silent.

Neither Winchester knew what to say. The room was silent for a good 5 minutes before Dean spoke,  
"I - We know what it's like to lose family. I'm, I'm sorry about your parents. I am. And I'm sorry about what I said earlier, about you not really being you. I just, I had to take precautions. For myself, and you know, the whole Save-Sam part of my life. It's just w-" he stopped and took out his ringing cell phone "One sec."  
He got up and started to walk to the other side of the room,  
"Bobby? What's up? – We're in Dilon.—No, Texas Bobby.—Uhh, yeah, I mean in a day or so I guess.—Okay, yeah, sure.—But, uhh, we kinda have a plus one." He looked back over to Sophie, "What? No. No. I'll explain later.—Okay, see ya Bobby." He hung up and walked back to the table, "Well, looks like we have a job man."  
He turned to Sophie  
"So, uhh, is there any place we can drop you off? Or have you stay here? We can give you some cash or something."  
She started laughing, but then stopped after realizing the brothers were giving her weird looks,  
"Wait, your serious about leaving me some place? Weren't you the one not 6 hours ago telling me you wanted me to stay with you? I didn't invite myself ya know. But hell no. I'm sitting here with you, listening to you plan a hunt with this Bobby dude, which by the way, I haven't been on in weeks, so I'm getting a little bored and probably little rusty, so no. There is no place you can '_drop'_ me. Not unless it's your backseat. But you know, I will take that cash." She smiled

Sam stood up and faced his brother, ready for an argument.  
"She's right dude. I mean, we can't just pick her up, keep her for a while, then dump her someplace. She's not rentable"  
"Yeah." Sophie stood up, crossed her arms, and nodded in agreement with Sam  
Dean rolled his eyes and sighed  
"Alright. Let's go then." Sophie turned to Sam when Dean turned around and slapped his arm  
"Oww! What the hell was that for?  
"You know, you're growing on me Winchester. Not as annoying as everyone says." She laughed, " but no, really, thanks. He would have just dumped me some place."  
"Don't mention it." She smiled  
"Don't talk about the guy whose driving you around when he's not in the room!" Dean yelled from the bathroom right before he walked out with his duffle, " Ready?"  
"Ears like a bat. Not normal." Sam bent down and whispered in Sophie's ear as they all filed out of the motel room door


	3. Chapter 3

"So whose Bobby? He your dad or something?" Sophie was stretched out in the backseat of the Impala  
"Ehh, not really, but I guess you could call him that." He looked at her and smiled, then turned to Sam, "Find anything?"  
"I'm not sure. It says here there's been 7 deaths in Belhaven in the last 3 weeks."  
"Yeah, well, people do normally tend to die in most towns Sam." Sophie chimed in with a snarky tone to her voice and moved up so her head was right next to Sam  
"Okay maybe, but do 7 people normally die with their stomachs ripped open and insides missing in every town?" Sam returned the snarky tone  
"Okay kids, settle down." Dean laughed and Sophie sat back in her seat, "Any ideas?"  
"Well, do you remember those witches back in Sandcreek?" Sam turned his head to Dean  
Dean's eyes popped open,  
"Dude, that was like 12 years ago. And we ganked all of them… Didn't we?"  
"That's what I'm thinking. We didn't get to finish because of… you know…but Dad said he went back and finished it. I don't think he did man. But what I don't get is why they moved to Belhaven."  
Sophie made a weird sound from the back and Both boys turned to see what was wrong  
"I think I know why."  
"Well, care to share Soph?"  
She smiled at Dean's new name for her. She liked the way it sounded coming from him  
"Check and see if a man named Will Groben recently moved here." She said quietly  
The car was quiet for a minute before Sam nodded  
"Yeah, moved here about…. 3 weeks ago." He turned and looked at Sophie  
"Right when the murders started." Dean sighed, " Soph, who is he?"  
"A couple of months back, I was working this job in Scottsdale Missouri. A couple of witches, nomads I'm guessing. Wasn't supposed to be too hard. But things got way out of hand. There were too many, about 20. I did the research; it was only supposed to be like 3 or 4. I don't know how there were so many more. Well this Will guy, he's their leader. I couldn't get all of them, there were too many. I think I killed like 15. But not without injury. That's where I got these." She turned around and lifted up her shirt to show her back; covered in long scratch marks and deep scars, "I killed him. I put a knife through his heart. He should be dead. He's dead. He has to be." The last part was more to herself then to the brothers.  
"So this Will character. Is he creating witches? If he is, why in God's name are they eating people's insides? You sure it's the same guy?" Sam questioned  
"Well, it's the same MO. I'm not 100% positive though."  
"Wait. Wait. You took on 20 or more witches… alone? And only 5 got away? How... How are you not drooling on the floor right now? Or dead?" Dean asked and Sophie laughed, moving up and rubbing his neck  
"You Winchesters assume it was hard for me. I'm a bit tougher than I look boys." She laughed  
"Yeah, obviously. You look so young and sweet." Sam said, puzzled  
"Well, if this really is Will, you'll see me work my magic." Sophie laughed and Dean shook his head  
"So. Where's this Bobby guy live?"  
"Sioux Falls, North Dakota, but we're not meeting him there." Sam looked to dean for confirmation  
Dean saw his brother turn his head, so he nodded to confirm what he just said  
"We're going to Belhaven. Meeting him. He only told me about the deaths. Nothing more. Just wanted us to check it out."  
"And he's just tagging along? Any particular reason?"  
"Nah, just said he'll meet us there." He shrugged to Sam  
The boys got talking about different things for about an hour before Dean cleared his throat.  
"So Sophie, we as annoying as I'm guessing people have told you?" he laughed  
No answer  
"Sophie?"  
Still no reply  
Getting a little worried, Dean turned around to see Sophie sound asleep, using Dean's leather jacket as a pillow  
"Well Sammy, looks like you're not the only one this car puts to sleep." He turned to see Sam just staring at him  
"What?"  
No answer  
"Dude stop staring. It's creepy."  
"You like her." It was more of a statement than a question  
Dean stared back at his brother and gawked  
"What? No. No. I just met the girl. Of course I don't." he turned to look out the window to avoid eye contact  
"Dude. Come one. I know you do. The last girl I saw you look at that way was L-"  
Dean knew where this conversation was going, and needed to stop it before it went any further.  
"I told you, say their names again, and I will break your nose."  
"You know what I mean man. I know that face. It's the "_I'm Dean Winchester, masculine, monster hunter. I hook up and move on. I don't get stupid school girl crushes." _Face. Don't lie dude." Sam smiled to his big brother  
Dean rolled his eyes and laughed, while looking back to the front  
"One: I sound nothing like that. Two: we just met the girl Sam."  
"Doesn't matter."  
"Okay, I'll admit, something about her is different. Ask me again this time next week." You could clearly hear the smile in his voice  
During this whole conversation, Sophie was silently listening, pretending to still be asleep. She now decided to 'wake up' and pretend she heard nothing  
"Ask you what next week?" she said, groggily  
Both boys struggled to find an answer  
"Uhm, I have to ask him next week if we can take a vacation. Ya know, busy lifestyle and all. So I have to remind him next week, because he won't remember. So I have to ask him… next…week." He turned around so she could see his face and saw his brother giving him a 'really?' look, and shrugged back to Dean  
"Oh… uhm, alright then. Count me in." she said flatly, knowing the lie.  
"You plan on sticking around with us that long? Cause you know, this life gets busy, so we wouldn't go for a couple months at least." Dean stated  
"Oh, uhm, well…" she said, puzzled for the moment, but heard Dean laughing at her red face, and slapped him over the head saying;  
"Ass" and layed back down


	4. Chapter 4

The brothers and their new partner pulled into the motel Bobby was staying at the next day. This time, Sam was driving so Dean could sleep.  
"You know, I'm a great driver." Sophie secretly hinted to drive the Impala  
"HAHAHA, You've got to be kidding me. HAHA, please, he didn't let me drive her for 22 years. You've got awhile to go sweetie." Sam burst out laughing  
"Her? You guys are way too attached"  
"He's right ya know. She's my baby. No way in hell am I letting you drive. No offense. Plus, I barley like Sasquatch over here driving." He turned to Sam, "Sorry." Dean smiled  
"Boys?" the voice came from behind Sam  
"Hey Bobby."  
"Hey, thanks for the call. We've been itching for a hunt." Dean said  
"Sure boys. Seems like a pretty good case. But now tell me, who was this plus one you had? Bitch Ruby isn't back is she?"  
The boys laughed at the mention of their demon 'pal'  
"No, she's still gone. Umm, well I'll show you instead of explaining."  
"Damn boys. You don't have a kid… do you?"  
Dean laughed, and moved out the way, so Bobby's line of view was right on Sophie  
"Meet Sophie. She's a hunter." Dean pointed back to her, and her face turned bright red  
"Hi." She laughed, "I guess I'm not one for a bunch of attention."  
"Oh. Well hi. I'm Bobby." He went up and shook her hand and laughed, "I was expecting some crazy crap from these two idjits. Come on inside guys. Bobby started to walk towards his room  
"Idjits?" Sophie whispered so quietly Dean could barely hear, "What's an idjit?"  
"One of his things. Just go with it."  
he smiled and followed Sam and Bobby  
"So tell me Sophie. What brought you to team up with these two meatheads?" They all sat down, Bobby and Sam sitting on one bed, with Dean and Sophie on the other  
"Meatheads?" both brothers mouthed to each other, puzzled  
Sophie laughed and explained her story and told Bobby about her run in with the Winchesters  
"So you decided to stick around? You had a chance to go! You could have been a free girl!" Bobby said  
"Hey, they're not as bad as I have heard." Sophie giggled  
"But really, you should have left. You could have had a life."  
She sighed,  
"Not like I had much of one before.  
"But you would have lived!"  
"Alright! That's enough!" Deans stood up and moved over to Bobby, "What are you doing? You're going to scare her." He whispered  
"She should be scared. You brought her into this. She should know. She's going to be swarmed." Bobby replied, somewhat loud, so that Sophie heard  
"What does that mean?"  
"Nothing. He's a crazy old man. Don't listen to him." Sam laughed  
Sophie stood up and moved away from the men  
"You know, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. May- Maybe I should go…" Dean couldn't put his finger on her emotion… it was like she was…. Scared  
"I know we sound crazy right now. But hear me out okay? Take a walk with me?" Dean finally said  
"You know, I'm good." She moved back against the wall  
Dean moved closer to her and spoke softly,  
"I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I swear. I just want to explain." He half smiled, "Please." He quietly pleaded, which seemed to work because Sophie closed her eyes, sighed, and nodded. Then, Sam and Bobby were alone in his room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Seriously Bobby? The girl doesn't need to be thrown in the middle of anything." Sam sighed and sat back down on the bed  
"But she Does Sam. That girl, Sophie. She's right in the middle of everything. Now that all the angles are out of the picture, we're back to the good old days. Just good ol' hunting. And that means demons are your biggest problem again. And if I remember correctly, they are very big fans of you boys. So they're going to be after anything close to you. And as of now, that list is down to me… and that poor girl." Bobby finished and stared at Sam  
He hadn't thought of it that way. He understood where Bobby was coming from and he had to tell Dean.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Dean finished telling Sophie about everything. Starting with Sam jumping into the pit, Lisa and Ben, and how one day, out of the blue, all the angles decided their time down here on Earth was up, and went back up to Heaven. For good.  
"Wow. I heard it was bad, but…" she looked over to him, "I'm sorry."  
"No, it's the past. Over. All good now. Even got a new partner out of it." He smiled and looked at Sophie before looking back down  
"But what I don't get is why Bobby thinks I'm going to die. I mean, I'm not right? I'm not gonna die?"

Dean's head jerked up,  
"NO! Of course not! I promise."  
"Don't make any promises you can't keep Dean." She looked at her feet  
"Hey!" he lifted her chin, "I promise you. You're not going to die. I don't know what he meant, but I'm going to ask him. See what he means." They were back at the room by now  
"Okay?  
"Okay."  
"Alright." Dean opened the door to find Sam, "Sam. Hey, why don't you and Sophie go get some food? Lemme talk to the old geezer over here.  
The two left for food and Dean sat at the table. It was quiet for what seemed like hours before he finally spoke,  
"What the hell?"  
Bobby told Dean everything he had just previously told the younger Winchester, and you could see the confusion in Dean's eyes,  
"But I wouldn't let anything happen to her Bobby!"  
"Just like you wouldn't ever let anything happen to Sam?" he regretted saying it as soon as he saw Dean wince.  
"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. But look Dean, I know you like her. But we have to leave her. For her own good."

Dean grunted, stood up, and yelled,  
"God! Why does everyone assume I like her?"  
"Don't lie to yourself boy." Bobby smirked in his chair as he leaned back  
"Every person, at one point or another, leaves Bobby. Or dies. Or gets killed for revenge. I don't want to like her. Because if I do, it's like murder. I'm just setting her up to die." He sat back down and cupped his hands around his face  
"Hey, Sam's still here." Bobby rubbed Dean's shoulder  
"Yeah, for now."  
"No. Me and Sam are here. And here to stay. Don't look at life that way boy. Us hunters see death too often. If you can take time out to be happy, with another hunter no less, hump at the chance you idjit."  
Just then, the door opened, and Sam walked in with Sophie,  
"No I'm serious, and freaking cat." Sam looked up and saw Dean's position and the smile faded, "Dude, you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm good man. You get the food?"  
"Yeah here. The vacuum over here sucked hers down in the car on the way back. Looked like she hasn't eaten in 20 years." Sam laughed  
"Hey! Well sorry for being hungry. You know I haven't eaten since right before you two idjits picked me up!" she rolled her eyes before seeing three weird looks facing her, "What? It's catchy." She shrugged  
The boys laughed before she spoke again,  
"But, uh, I'm gonna go take a shower. If you don't mind. I haven't done that for 2 days and I feel dirty." She turned to the bathroom  
"You look it too!" Dean yelled from the table  
"Haha… asshole" and she shut the door

The boys ate at the table when they heard a faint mumble. All three stood up and put their hands on their guns. They made their way over near the sinks, where it was coming from.  
"Wait." She laughed, "Listen"  
The men all got quiet and listened,  
"_Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea…." _ The men smiled at each other, "_All we do crumbles to the ground though we refuse to see…"  
_Dean moved back and looked at Sam  
"Sam. I'm leaving you. Just found my soul mate. See ya." He rubbed his brother's long shaggy hair  
"Well good to see you finally admit it, but we should probably move away from the door. Before she comes out and find us here." Sam smiled at his brother  
Sophie came out of the bathroom to find all the three men sitting on the couch watching a football game  
"So there must be a lot of dust in here. Maybe because of the wind?" Dean looked over at Bobby and Sam  
"I really don't know. But have you noticed how the same songs keep playing on the radio lately?" Bobby smiled  
"Yeah, and I'm also getting tired of the stupid endless sea everyone keeps talking about." Sam looked at Sophie and her face turned bright red  
"You listened to me in the show!"  
The boys all looked at each other  
"Hey, at least I'm not singing any of that crap Sam likes." Dean and Bobby both laughed, "I wouldn't be laughing. Bobby, didn't all of the people you listen to die like 50 years ago?" Both the Winchester broke out into laughter and a fuming Bobby, "Dean. Shut up. You still have cassette tapes." She sat down on her bed  
"Kansas. Hey, they're a classic. We're just messing with you." Dean laughed  
"Just shut up and watch your stupid game."  
All three men laughed, and turned back to the T.V


	6. Chapter 6

"Any of you have anything? Any signs point to where this, or these things are?" it had been almost 6 days, and there was nothing  
"No. Nothing. No deaths, no omens. Nothing!"  
"It's weird. Like they just picked up and left." Sophie stood up, surrounded by her piles of research  
"I have some more books in the car. I guess we could try them. Maybe they'll have something in 'em." Bobby stood up and worked his way outside  
The room was silent again, as it had been for the past 7 hours, before Sam's phone went off  
"Hello?- Hello? – wait, I can't hear you." He got up and left the room  
"And then there were two. Boy do we know how to clear a room." Dean laughed  
"Hey, that must be you. I shower like twice a day. And everyone loves me." Sophie moved up to the bed  
"Well I know someone who does." He mumbled  
"What?" she jerked her head up  
"Nothing." Dean said quickly, but stopped, "Did you hear that?"  
They both stopped talking and held their breathes  
"Hear what?"  
Dean waited,  
"Nothing. I must be going crazy."  
"Yeah… or just sleep deprived. Why don't you sleep you goon. You've been up for days." Sophie laughed and moved to stand next to him  
"Ha, you're right." He smiled and turned towards the bed, but stopped in his tracks  
"Soph?" he turned around, smiling, just in time to see the small shiver go down Sophie's spine from the way he said her name  
"Sophie." And with that she finally turned around  
"Yeah?" she didn't even have time to finish turning around before she felt Dean's strong hands snake around her waist and strong lips crashing down onto her. Her hands ran gently through his hair as his were cradling her head. She was running out of air right when he pulled away.  
"What- What was that for?" she finally asked, quietly panting  
"I've been wanting to do that for like a week now."  
She just stared at him, but you could see the smile forming and the look in her eyes. He kissed her again quickly before turning,  
"Goodnight." He smiled to himself  
"Night." She said quietly before going into the bathroom  
Even through the door, the last thing Dean heard before falling asleep was the sound of singing and what he assumed from her was a bad 'happy dance'.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The next thing he knows, Dean is woken up by the slamming of a door  
"What the hell?" he looks up, half asleep, to see him pacing, "Bobby? What's up?"  
"They're gone."  
"What?" Dean knew he heard wrong. He just woke up. He was imagining things  
"Sam. Sophie. They're gone."  
"No. It's early, Sam's on his run. And Sophie locked herself in the bathroom last night." Bobby gave him a weird look, "Long story."  
"Well I just spent around 2 hours looking for your Sasquatch of a brother. And don't you think I checked the bathroom idjit?" he nodded towards the room  
The door was kicked off the hinges and the room was torn to pieces. Dean look at Bobby, confused.  
"You sleep like a dead person."  
"They're gone." Dean whispered  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you"  
Dean pulled his phone out and dialed,  
"Come on. Come on."  
"Hey!"  
"Sammy! Oh thank go-"  
"This is Sam. This must be important if you have this number, So leave your message."  
"DAMMIT!" he slammed him phone shut  
"Sophie."  
"Dean. I told you. She's gone. I told you we shouldn't have brought her into all this!" Bobby said  
"No! Her phone. I'll call her!" Dean seemed to be talking more to himself than to Bobby  
"Please Soph. Please, please answer."  
"Dean?" he could barely hear her  
"Sophie! Oh thank god. Where are you? Is Sammy with you?"  
"Um, yeah. He's here. I don't know where we are. It's really dark, and cold. And this place stinks to high heaven." She said, still quiet  
"Okay. It's okay. Find Sammy for me Soph. Is he awake?"  
"No." he voice was shaky  
"Check for a pulse. Is he de- is he… is he dead Soph?" he waited for a dreaded answer  
It was too quiet,  
"Sophie? Is he dead?" Dean said more aggressively  
"N-n-no. No. He's still here. Promise."  
Dean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
"Okay. Sophie how are you? Are you hurt?"  
"No. I Don't know. Yes. My leg. It hurts a lot. But it's dark in here Dean. I can't see much. There's only a small slit in the roof." She sounded scared  
"Okay. Can you walk?" Dean asked  
"Yeah. I think." She got up and tried walking but fell to the ground. All dean heard was a grunt and then a scream  
"SOPHIE? What the hell happened?" he yelled into his phone  
"I tried to walk. I can't Dean." She sounded like she about to cry  
"Hey, it's okay. It's okay. Do either of you have concussions?"  
"No concussions. I checked Sam and his eyes right when I woke up."  
"Good. Good. That's my girl." He smiled  
"Dean?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm scared. I don't want us to di- Oh god. Shush. Shh."  
"Sophie?" Dean asked, worriedly  
"Shh!"  
"Oh, sweetie, you're up. Good. Come with me." A male voice spoke  
"No you son of bitch. Go to hell."  
Dean smiled at her choice of words. She was hanging around the boys too much. But a loud band and a thump brought him out of his thoughts.  
"There. That' better." The voice laughed right before the phone shut and the call was cut off. Leaving dean horrified.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean shut his phone and stared at Bobby in complete horror  
"Dean? Dean? What the hell was that?"  
He didn't answer. All that was running through his mind was his brother. His baby brother. His Sammy, in trouble. Along with the fist girl, in what seemed like forever, that he has feelings for.  
"Dean?" that shook him out of his thoughts  
"Umm, that was Soph. She… she's with Sammy. But she has no clue where."  
Tracking. We can track the phone." Bobby scratched his head  
"Don't you think whoever took her… them, shut it off?" Dean retorted  
"There's no reason we can't try."  
They looked on the computer and argued with the phone company for almost 3 hours to turn the GPS on, before they finally got it turned on. And got the location  
"They're only 17 miles west of here Bobby. Let's go! We don't have mu-" he stopped when his phone rang  
Dean just stared at it  
"Dean! Answer the damn thing!" Bobby yelled, snapping Dean out of his thoughts a second time  
Dean opened the phone and had no time to say anything before there was soft yelling on the other side,  
"Dean! Is that you? Oh god Dean. We're in deep shit man." The voice was panicked  
"Sam? Sammy? Calm down. Hey! Calm down! You two okay?" Dean started pacing when the phone was quiet  
"Us? Us two? Dean, I'm by myself."  
"S… Sam, Sophie's not with you? You're using her phone. Sam, you gotta look in the room for her. I know it's dark, so use the phone. But you need to find her."  
"How do you know it's dark?"  
"I talked to Sophie like 3 hours ago. She there? Sammy, how are you? You hurt?"  
"No. No Dean. She's not here. Anywhere. But I'm fine. Nothing hurts. I'm good."  
Dean sighed,  
"Okay. Good. Good. Well he have you location, so we're on our way"  
"Well, I'll be here."  
Dean paused,  
"Sammy. Be careful."  
"Yeah, you too bro." Dean shut his phone and turned to leave with Bobby

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Dammit Sophie. Where the hell are you?" Sam shut his phone and moved to the wall, where he heard a faint voice  
"Come on Sophie. This can be very painful for you, or not at all. You're choice." The voice whispered  
"NO! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" she screamed  
"I warned you." It got so quiet that Sam could swear he could hear his own heart beating, but a scream broke through  
"STOP! PLEASE! PLEASE STOP!" Sophie screamed  
"Now, let's do this again. Hard or easy. Your choice."  
"I said leave me alone! YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!"  
"Sophie." Sam whispered

He needed to find a way out the room before Dean got there. He needed to help Sophie. He started to yell for the man standing outside. To try and get him away from Sophie.  
"Come on you stupid son of a bitch. I'm awake, you gonna come get me. I'll kill you! When I get out, I'm going to kill you!" he started to hit the wall, until the door opened and man came into his view.  
"You know. You and your friend over there have some dirty mouths." He turned so that Sam had a good view of Sophie  
Her clothes were ripped and there was a fire behind her. Her arms and legs were tied to the chair she was sitting in. There were metal poles next to her, which Sam guessed were being heated in the fire and hit her with because of the burn marks on her arms and legs. And the oversized one on her cheek. There was blood running from her nose and mouth and it looked like her right arm was broken.  
"Sophie." Sam's eyes welled with tears  
The man walked back over to Sophie and grabbed her hair, pulling her head up, "So Sophie, you know, we can take half of your… treatment… away, and give it to your dear old pal Sam over there. Your call."  
"No. Leave him alone." She said, barely audible  
"You heard the girl. She wants it all." The man smiled, "By the way. I'm Josh." He said right as he had one of his men shut Sam's door.  
"NO! Sophie you bitch! Why did you do that! SOPHIE!" he screamed through the door  
The time went too slow for Sam. He was sitting in the room, against the far wall, because against any other wall, he could hear every moan, every scream that escaped Sophie's lips. He guessed about an hour passed before the screams finally stopped.  
"God Dean, where are you?" and finally, Sam did something he hadn't done for years. Ever since the angles appeared. He prayed  
"Please God. Don't let her die. It's our fault she's here. She doesn't deserve to die. Let her and Dean fall in love and have tons of little bab-"he stopped when he heard her scream again  
"NO! I'M SORRY! PLEASE. PLEASE DON'T!" she stopped and few seconds later, a shot rang through Sam's ears  
"No. No no no no no no!" she put his head in his hands and cried. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Sam, cried. "Sophie." The only sound was Sam's sobs. Sam's sobs, and laughing on the other side of the wall

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
"Bobby, are you sure this is the street? It doesn't look like there are any houses on this street." Dean rolled his eyes  
"Yes. I'm sure. Hey! Ask that lady up there." He pulled over next to the women  
"Hi. Umm excuse me. Miss?"  
"Ahh. Dean Winchester. I've been waiting for you." The women turned around and Bobby and Dean watched as her eyes went black  
"I have an issue to discuss with you." She smiled


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated lately! I've been on vacation and I just came back yesterday. I have some great things in store for you readers soon, os don't go anywhere! Thanks for sticking around guys!**

The men turned to each other and went for their guns, but where stunned to find them missing.  
"Looking for these?"  
They turned to see the women holding their guns.  
"You know Dean, I'm actually really offended. You don't even give me a chance to explain and you're already trying to kill me thought we were closer than that."  
It took a moment, but you could see it all coming to together in Dean's head  
"Ruby."  
"Good to see you still remember me Dean. Why Bobby, I'm surprised to…. Well still see you alive." She smiled  
"Such a bitch." He mumbled  
"Aww, I'm hurt. I thought we all finally moved past the _'Ruby's a bitch'_ stage."  
"We have someplace to be. So if you want to move out of the way, great. If not, say hi to the pavement for me." Dean spat and started to move the car  
"Hey! Just wait. That's what I'm here for. I know about Sam…. And that little meat suit you've been dragging around. They're in that house. Basement. There's four guys. All witches. Will, the head guy, he has a stick in his ass, so be careful. It's weird, they aren't using magic, just torture." She wondered off  
Dean shuttered and looked ta Bobby, confused.  
"Why should we trust you?"  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I helped you with Lilith!" Dean was about to say she blindsided them, before she spoke again, " Okay, maybe I did it for a different purpose, but still. I helped you! And because of you two idiots, I got send back to the damn place. So you owe me by the way. But I'm telling you the truth. Whether you choose to believe me or not. That's your call." She turned to walk away  
"Hey!" Dean yelled after her, "Thanks."  
"Whatever. Just go." And she vanished

The time just seemed to have stopped after the shot rang through the room. Sam was still sitting on the floor, in some puddle of God only knows what, but he didn't care. His head was in his hands and face was covered in tear tracks. There hadn't been much sound in the last 15 minutes besides the occasional footsteps of the men outside, and Sam's sniffles. Then, out of the blue, more shots were heard, and Sam heard a voice.  
"Come on Willey! You're a big bad witch, could do anything you wanted to me! I'm just a meat suit!" Sam knew that voice  
"Dean." He whispered  
Then all of a sudden, he heard more shots and a low mumble, in what seemed like Latin and then a thud  
"De-Dean?" he hit the door  
"Sam? Sammy? Where are you?"  
"Behind the door. Hurry Dean."  
Dean finally got the door open and ran into the room to get his brother  
"Aww Sammy. I swear, you ever do that again, I will kill you." He laughed and pulled his brother into a tight hug  
"Dean."  
"Where's Sophie?"  
"Dean."  
"Come on, dude. Where is she?" he started looking around the room  
"Dean!" he finally got his brother's attention, "S-Sophie. She. They."  
"What? Where is she?"  
Sam moved past Dean, and opened the door to the room across from Sam's. Dean gasped when he saw the sight in front of him. It was same as when Sam saw her, except now, she had a bullet hole in her stomach and she was bleeding viciously.  
"Sophie! SOPH!" Dean ran over to the girl he had just kissed only 12 hours earlier.  
"Dean. Dean…. She's been sitting there for almost a half hour. I don't… I don't think she's alive."  
" . .She's… she's not dead. She can't be. " the tears escaped his eyes.  
Sam made his way into the room and started to untie Sophie. He went to untie her arms when one of her fingers moved.  
"Dean. Dean, she's not dead." Dean looked up from his position, sitting on the ground, with his head in his knees.  
"Look." He touched her wrist, and again, her finger moved  
"Soph? Sophie? Hey, hey it's Dean and Sam. Hey. We're gonna get you to a hospital. You're gonna eb just fine, okay? Hey, can you hear me?"  
There was no response  
Both boys moved Sophie quickly and got her out to the car, where Bobby was holding ground, and made their way to the hospital. Dean sat in the back with Sophie's head in his lap,  
"So you never told me what you were afraid of. Ha, I always make fun of Sam for his. He's afraid of clowns, you know. Haha, I remember when we were younger, we went to a carnival for a hunt, and a huge one went right up to him. He couldn't sleep for weeks. So when you wake up, you gotta tell me what you're afraid of so I can make fun of you all the time for it. Because I'm counting on you being around for a long time. With me… and Sam for a long time. Okay?" the tears were slipping from his eyes freely now, and he didn't care that he knew his brother was listening to him talk to Sophie. He was falling for her. And she was dying. Just like he had known.  
"Dean?" Sam said, quietly, not wanting to disturb the scene he witnessed, "Hey. We're here."  
The next couple minutes were hectic. The doctors took Sophie, now limp and totally unresponsive, from Dean's arms and put her on a stretcher, and vanished behind the ER doors. Sam filled out the paper work while Bobby talked to the officer. Dean just slouched down onto the ground and cradled his head in his hands. He couldn't let it end like this. It was his fault.


	9. Chapter 9

The waiting room was soon filled with the strong scent of bleach and cleaning supplies. As the janitors began to clean the blood stains, that were made while Dean was holding a bleeding Sophie, all three men sat in silence.  
"How-How long did you say she was..." Dean whispered  
"Dean." his younger brother pleaded. You could hear it in his tone, the unspoken words: 'Don't do this to yourself.'  
"How long." the voice was hard.  
Sam sighed,  
"About a half hour... But Dean. I don't know how long they were... they were doing everything else to her." Sam sat in silence after telling his brother this. He was in the room right next to her, and he didn't do anything. Not that he could have, but he should have tried. Tried to do anything. But no, he just sat there. Crying. Like a little girl.

A loud moan of hurt came from Dean, and snapped Sam out of his thoughts.

"Okay boys. Enough about this. She'll be fine. We shouldn't be talking about this. So either we talk about something else, or don't talk at all. Got it?" Bobby waited for an answer, "Alright. Idjits."  
"Family of Sophie Pentway?" the doctor came walking out of the ER doors and all three men walked straight over to him.  
"How is she?"  
"Alright, well first off, I'm Dr. Banx. I'm Sophie's doctor and who preformed her surgery. She is alive." he saw the men sigh of relief, "But we are not out of the woods yet. We did loose her on the table... Twice. She coded, but we did manage to stabilize her both times."  
"God. So... So what's wrong with her? Like her injuries?" Sam spoke for Dean  
"She has a shattered arm, severely sprained fingers, severe burns to her arms and face, a great deal of internal bleeding, and of course, the gunshot wound. The gunshot was in her abdomen, so it punctured her small intestine and kidney. As I said, we did loose her twice, but as if now, she should make a full recovery." he smiled  
"Can we see her?"  
"Of course. Follow me." Dr. Banx led the three men to the ICU and to Sophie's room  
"Now, the sight of a loved one in this area of the hospital can be quite difficult because of all the tubes and IV's, but rest assured, she is getting the best care." he paused before opening the door, "Oh, one other thing. Miss Pentway is very likely to be very traumatized when she wakes up, so don't say anything that you think may upset her. It won't be good for her body. And be careful when you touch her, she has bruises everywhere." and with that, he opened the door.  
The boys walked into her room and stopped in cold blood.

She looked so small sitting in the bed. The IV's covering almost her whole arms. Her right arm was in a bright pink cast with most of her fingers on her right hand covered in bandages. The amount of bruises on her made her overall skin tone a sickening shade of purple and black.

"Due to the extent of her injuries, we are not expecting her to wake up for quite some time. The best thing you can do for her is be here. And talk to her. It's said that coma patients can hear everything around them." he smiled and walked out of her room  
It hadn't really hit any of them how serious it was until he said 'coma patient'. At that point, all three men took a seat in different parts if the room. Dean was sitting on the bed next to Sophie, stroking her hair. Sam sat on the chair on the other side of the bed, holding her only good hand. And Bobby stood at the window, watching the boys in front of him.  
"Jesus Soph. What the hell happened?" Dean choked out


	10. Chapter 10

_**So this is another short chapter, but full of a ton! So bare with me fellow readers! The next one will be the one I've been looking forward to writing and looking forward to having you guys reading! I hope you like the rest(: - Sarah**_

"So that's really all you're missing." Sam smiled at Sophie  
"OH, I almost forgot to tell you! We finally got that katsune. She was working as a nurse at the retirement home down the street. Haha, kind of a smart place I guess." he smiled at her, waiting for her answer... But it never came.

"Okay, look. You gotta listen up. I know you're in there. You're not dead or brain dead or anything. You're there. I know it. You know, watching someone sit in a bed and not move for 12 days is a little hard, so you have to wake up soon. Dean. He's putting on a brave face. But I can tell he's falling apart. Slowly. He's putting his brave face on when he comes and sees you everyday, and when he's around me and Bobby, but Soph, it's cracking. So you have to wake up. It's not an option anymore. I can't see him fall apart. He's already been through enough." he stopped when the door opened, "So it was really that easy. A simple hunt. Woulda been more fun if you were there tho." he quickly changed the subject when he saw Dean walk in

"Hey girls. Whatcha talking about?"  
"Just telling her about the katsune."  
Dean smiled,  
"Ahh, Soph, you woulda loved that one. It was great."  
Sam smiled  
"Well I'm gonna go get something to eat. You kids have a nice chat. Be safe." he laughed and got up to leave, but stopped at Dean and put his hand on his older brother's shoulder  
"She's going to wake up man. She is."  
Dean turned around to look up to his brother and give him a look of understanding. Of love and hopefulness.  
"I know. I know she will. We taught her a lesson or two on death." he smiled and turned back to Sophie. "And she knows that if she leaves before I tell her she allowed to, I'm going to kick her ass to Hell and back." he laughed,  
Sam laughed quietly before squeezing his brother's shoulder and left the room so his brother could be alone.

"Well good morning sunshine." Dean finally said when Sam left, "So I ran into your doctor early this morning. He said your vitals are great and you're doing better then anyone expected. Now the only thing we're waiting on are those beautiful green eyes to open." he stroked her hand before laughing, " And god, you're going to hate your doctor. He's one of those people who make one too many jokes and laughs way to much at his own. You'll see."

It seemed like his eyes were getting heavier by the second, which would be true considering he had only slept about 6 hours in the last 12 days. In Dean's mind, who the Hell needed sleep. Who the Hell deserved sleep while Sophie was sitting, possibly dying, in a hospital bed. But she was getting better. Her doctor had said so. So it must be alright to sleep now. Nothing would happen. He closed his eyes and laid his head on Sophie's bed. The next thing he knew, he had fingers running through his hair.

"Sam, seriously. I'm not a girl." he was annoyed that his brother thought that this was okay. They were in their mid twenties.  
"But I am." Dean's head shot up at lightning speed.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey Guys! So I know that some of you may or may not have gotten excited when you saw I uploaded another chapter, but I hate to break it to you, this is just an Author's Note): I know, I'm crying without another chapter too, but we can get through it together! But getting to the point of this Author's Note, I have decided how I'm going to end the story. I'm going to be evil to you all and leave it at a spot most writers wouldn't and that some of you may get mad at me for. But I'm here to tell you, that it will be alright! But I'd also like to tell you that I would LOVE to hear what you guys would like to happen in the last chapter or two or how you think/would like the story to end. So just let me now… I'll read them all! Thanks for reading and keeping up with my story. Can't wait to start another with my amazing followers!(:  
~Thanks again!  
~Sarah(:**_


	12. Chapter 12

He just sat and stared at the her. She was finally sitting up. Finally had her eyes open. Finally with Dean again. He had waited for days for this moment. He had a speech all planned out and everything. And now, all he could do is sit there like an idiot with his mouth open, and not say a god damn word.  
"Hi." she sighed  
"Hi." he repeated, mixed with a sigh and a laugh  
"Is there... water."  
Dean was on his feet before she even finished her question, scrambling to find her water.  
"Uhh, crap. There's none in here. I'll go get some. Wait here! Don't move!" he yelled at her left the room  
Sophie was alone. She sat back and starred at the ceiling. Just thinking. Everything was a blur but sooner  
than she would have liked, all the mentors came flooding back, full force, and she winced at the images.  
"Okay, here ya go." she sat herself back upright and shoved those memories down deep when she heard Dean walking back in, "I brought a friend whose been waiting to see you awake for a couple days now." Dean sat down in the chair and Sam came peaking around the corner.  
"Hey, you're actually awake!"  
"Gigantor over here didn't believe me. Like I would lie about what we've been waiting for what seems like forever for, bitch."  
Sophie almost choked and spit out her water when he heard that  
"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked  
"How long have I been out? A day or two right?"  
The brothers looked at each other, not sure if telling her would be a good or bad thing.  
"Right?" she pressed again, louder  
"More like 13 days." Sam finally said, so quietly, that he could barley hear himself.  
"Thir - thirteen days. Oh."  
"But hey, you're up now. It doesn't matter." Sam smiled  
They all sat in her room for about 2 hours, either talking about small stuff, or making sure she was still breathing while she was asleep.  
"Hey, I hate to be a Denny downer -" before Dean could finish, Sam interjected  
"Denny Downer? You mean Debby?"  
"Dude, do I look like a Debby to you? Anyway, look, I don't know if you remember or if you want to remember, but can you tell us what happened back there?"  
Sophie sighed, she could remember everything. Just fine. But she didn't know if she wanted to.  
"Hey, it's fine. Don't worry about it. It's a lot to handle." Sam smiled at her  
"No. No. It's okay. Umm, I was in the bathroom. After.. Umm, after Sam and Bobby left the room," she glared at a smiling Dean, "and it felt weird. Like someone was watching.. or even standing in the room with me. A couple minutes after I was in there, the room starting spinning. Everything was getting blurry, so I couldn't really see anything. But there was a guy. He was climbing through the window. He had a problem though. I- I couldn't tell what it was. Maybe the salt lines? I don't know. That's the last thing I remember before I woke up in that chair."  
"The salt lines? But they were all witches." Dean questioned.  
"I really don't know. But the guy, it was him. Will. But he was different."  
"What do you mean different? Different how?" Dean asked  
"Like- Like he didn't know what he was doing. He had to keep asking the man behind me if this is what she wanted. How she wanted it." Sophie stopped and yawned  
"How who wanted what? Who was she?" Dean continued to press  
"I don't know."  
"Dean. I think that's enough for right now. She looks beat." Sam motioned his head over to a still yawning Sophie  
"Yeah. Ha-Ha I don't how this goof can still be tired. You slept for 13 days for God's sake!" he patted her hand  
"Hey, just think of it as when I wake up, I can be nice and charged to help you find this 'she' sunvabitch and kill her." She smiled and drifted off to sleep  
Both boys sat there for a few more minutes before Sam turned to face Dean,  
"Dude, what the Hell are we facing?


	13. Breaking News!

I know you are all expecting an update, and trust me, its coming, but I need to get this out! After I heard I just couldn't conatin my feelings. Okay, so for my little rant, I just thought I let the world know that I found out that my favorite man was going to be a dad;)

Yeah you heard me right…. JENSEN IS GOING TO BE A DADDY! Can you believe it!? I'm so happy for them! They will be great parents and Jensen will without a doubt be the best dad ever!

Okay, sorry, back to the story. I will have another real chapter up soon. I have tests a lot the next couple weeks and they're in my hard subjects, so it may be a while, but I promise before Feburary!


End file.
